This is a new project which just recently been started. It is based upon the fact that the nervous system follows a very specific and complex program in its development. The developing nervous system expresses a very high number of genes which are necessary to bring about the successful execution of the developmental program. The technical procedures are currently established and underway in the laboratory. Currently in progress is the initial step of generating nervous system specific profiles for the specific mRNAs of interest.